Midnight Tides/Dramatis Personae
Book version= As found in the US TOR Trade Paperback Edition (US TPB) – other print/electronic editions may vary. The Tiste Edur * Tomad Sengar, patriarch of the Sengar Bloodline * Uruth, matriarch of the Sengar Bloodline * Fear Sengar, Eldest Son, Weapons Master of the Tribes * Trull Sengar, Second Son * Binadas Sengar, Third Son * Rhulad Sengar, Fourth and youngest Son * Mayen, Fear's Betrothed * Hannan Mosag, Warlock King of the Six Tribes Confederacy * Theradas Buhn, Eldest Son of the Buhn Bloodline * Midik Buhn, Second Son * Badar, an unblooded * Rethal, a warrior * Canarth, a warrior * Choram Irard, an unblooded * Kholb Harat, an unblooded * Matra Brith, an unblooded Letherii Slaves Among the Tiste Edur * Udinaas * Feather Witch * Hulad * Virrick The Letherii In the Palace * Ezgara Diskanar, King of Letheras * Janall, Queen of Letheras * Quillas Diskanar, Prince and Heir * Unnutal Hebaz, Preda (Commander) of the Letherii army * Brys Beddict, Finadd (Captain) and King's Champion, youngest of the Beddict brothers * Moroch Nevath, a Finadd bodyguard to Prince Quillas Diskanar * Kuru Qan, Ceda (Sorcerer) to the King * Nisall, the King's First Concubine * Turudal Brizad, The Queen's First Consort * Nifadas, First Eunuch * Gerun Eberict, Finadd in the Royal Guard * Triban Gnol, Chancellor * Laederas, a mage in the Prince's retinue In the North * Buruk the Pale, a merchant in the north * Seren Pedac, Acquitor for Buruk the Pale * Hull Beddict, Sentinel in the north, eldest among the Beddict brothers * Nekal Bara, a sorceress * Arahathan, a mage * Enedictal, a mage * Yan Tovis (Twilight), Atri-Preda at Fent Reach In the City of Letheras * Tehol Beddict, a citizen in the capital, middle among the Beddict brothers * Hejun, an employee of Tehol * Rissarh, an employee of Tehol * Shand, an employee of Tehol * Chalas, a watchman * Biri, a merchant * Huldo, an establishment proprietor * Bugg, Tehol's servant * Ublala Pung, a criminal * Harlest, a household guard * Ormly, Champion Rat Catcher * Rucket, Chief Investigator, Rat Catchers' Guild * Bubyrd, Rat Catchers' Guild * Glisten, Rat Catchers' Guild * Ruby, Rat Catchers' Guild * Onyx, Rat Catchers' Guild * Scint, Rat Catchers' Guild * Kettle, a child * Shurq Elalle, a thief * Selush, a Dresser of the Dead * Padderunt, assistant to Selush * Urul, chief server in Huldo's * Inchers, a citizen * Hulbat, a citizen * Turble, a citizen * Unn, a half-blood indigent * Delisp, Matron of the Temple Brothel * Prist, a gardener * Strong Rall, a cut-throat * Green Pig, an infamous mage of old Others * Withal, a Meckros weaponsmith * Rind, a Nacht * Mape, a Nacht * Pule, a Nacht * The One Within * Silchas Ruin, a Tiste Andii Eleint Soletaken * Scabandari Bloodeye, a Tiste Edur Eleint Soletaken * Gothos, a Jaghut * Rud Elalle, a child * Iron Bars, a soldier * Corlo, a mage * Halfpeck, a soldier * Ulshun Pral, an Imass |-|Complete A-Z= The "Midnight Tides" edition used is the US TOR Trade Paperback Edition ( ISBN 978-0-7653-1651-6 ) - other print/electronic editions may vary. (This 'Dramatis Personnae' is a work in progress - final footnotes will be added last.) A * Ahlrada Ahn, captain of fifty Tiste Edur warriors under the overall leadership of Trull Sengar * Andarist, Tiste Andii, brother of Anomander Rake and Silchas Ruin * Anomander Rake, Tiste Andii Soletaken Eleint, aka 'The Son of Darkness' * Arahathan, Letherii, a mage in the North * Arlidas, Letherii, Finadd and Commander of the 'Brous Garrison' B * Badar, an unblooded Tiste Edur * Binadas Sengar, Tiste Edur, Third Son of Tomad Sengar and Uruth * Barrakta Ilk, Letherii, a Debt-holder of Letheras * Biri, Letherii, a merchant in Letheras * B'nagga, aka 'The Dominant', a Jheck leader, Soletaken, veered form a wolf * Bruck Stiffen, Letherii, a financier of Letheras * Brys Beddict, Letherii, Finadd (Captain) and King's Champion, youngest of the Beddict brothers * Bubyrd, Letherii, Rat Catchers' Guild in Letheras * Bugg, resident of Letheras, manservant of Tehol Beddict * Buruk the Pale, Letherii, a merchant in the North C * Canarth, Tiste Edur, a warrior * Chalas, Letherii, a watchman in Letheras * Choram Irard, an unblooded Tiste Edur * Corlo, a mage * Cusp, Letherii, a 'tinkerer' in Letheras D * Delisp, Letherii, Matron of the Temple Brothel in Letheras * Demon God, powerful 'forgotten god', bound by the Warlock King to the will of the Tiste Edur * Dessimbelackis, founder and emperor of the human First Empire * Draconus, Elder God * Druz Thennict, Letherii, a Debt-holder of Letheras E * Enedictal, Letherii, a mage in the North * Envy, aka 'Lady Envy', Soletaken sorceress, daughter of Draconus * ( Eres: see Eres'al ) * Eres'al, Elder Goddess, aka Eres and N'eres, name(s) used by the Nerek for the 'first mother' of their ancestor worship * The Errant, Elder God * Erudinaas, Letherii, 'queen' of the Rustleaf plantations at Dissent * Ezgara Diskanar, King of Letheras F * Father Shadow, aka Scabandari Bloodeye * Fear Sengar, Tiste Edur, Eldest Son of Tomad Sengar and Uruth, Weapons Master of the Tribes * Feather Witch, a Letherii slave among the Tiste Edur * ( First Eunuch: see Nifadas ) G * Gerun Eberict, Letherii, Finadd in the Royal Guard of King Ezgara Diskanar * Glisten, Letherii, Rat Catchers' Guild in Letheras * Gothos, a Jaghut * Grate Chizev, Letherii, a financier of Letheras * Green Pig, Letherii, an infamous mage of old in Letheras * Grum, Letherii, the Royal Engineer, in Letheras * Guardian of the Forgotten Gods, an ancient god, himself all but forgotten H * Halfpeck, a soldier * Hannan Mosag, Tiste Edur, Warlock King of the Six Tribes Confederacy * Hanradi Khalag, Tiste Edur, chief of the Merude tribe * Harlest, Letherii, a household guard in Letheras * Hejun, an employee of Tehol Beddict * Hepar the Pleaser, Letherii, of Trate, Lether * Horul Esterrict, Letherii, owner of "Cargo Olives" * Horul Rinnesict, Letherii, a financier of Letheras * Hounds of Shadow, creatures of the Shadow Realm * Hulad a Letherii slave among the Tiste Edur * Hulbat, Letherii, a citizen in Letheras * Huldo, Letherii, an establishment proprietor in Letheras * Hull Beddict, Letherii, Sentinel in the North, eldest among the Beddict brothers * ( Huntress: see Jaghut Huntress ) I * Inchers, Letherii, a citizen in Letheras * Intaros, a merchant of Trate * Irim, a Letherii slave among the Tiste Edur * Iron Bars, a soldier J * Jaghut Huntress, a sorceress of Omtose Phellack (the Elder Jaghut Warren of Ice), in Letheras to tie up some loose ends * Janall, Queen of Letheras * Jirrid Attaract, a Letherii mage K * Kallor, aka the 'High King' * Kettle, a child in Letheras * Khalibaral Demon, a demon accidentally freed at a quarry in Letheras * Kholb Harat, an unblooded Tiste Edur * Kilmandaros, Elder Goddess * K'rul, Elder God * K'risnan, Hannan Mosag's cadre of five apprentice sorcerers * Kuru Qan, Letherii, Ceda (Sorcerer) to the King of Letheras L * Laederas, a mage in Prince Quillas Diskanar’s retinue * Lilac, a Kenryll'ah demon * Lystry Maullict, Letherii, a Debt-holder of Letheras M * Mael, Elder God of the Sea * Mape, a female Nacht * Matra Brith, an unblooded Tiste Edur * Mayen, Tiste Edur, Fear Sengar's betrothed * Menandore, a daughter of Father Shadow, aka 'Sister Dawn' to the Tiste Edur * Midik Buhn, Tiste Edur, Second Son of the Buhn Bloodline * Mirrik the Blunt, Letherii, owner of "Blunt's Letherii Steel" and "Blunt Weaponry" * Moroch Nevath, Letherii, a Finadd bodyguard to Prince Quillas Diskanar * Mother Dark, Elder Goddess of Darkness N * Nasson Methuda, a Letherii mage * Nekal Bara, Letherii, a sorceress in the North * Nifadas, Letherii, First Eunuch of King Ezgara Diskanar * Nisall, King Ezgara Diskanar’s First Concubine O * The One Within, aka 'The Fallen/Crippled God' * Onyx, Letherii, Rat Catchers' Guild in Letheras * Onyx Wizards, Bluerose mages, outlawed by the Letherii * Ormly, Letherii, Champion Rat Catcher in Letheras * Osserc, Elder God of the Tiste Liosan, aka the 'Son of Light' P * Pack, a D'ivers shape-shifting creature, hiding in a derelict Temple of the Fulcra in Letheras * Padderunt, Letherii, assistant to Selush in Letheras * Porul, Letherii, proprietor of "Porul's", an establishment in Letheras * Pralit Peff, Letherii, a Debt-holder of Letheras * Prist, Letherii, a gardener of the Letheras estate of Gerun Eberict * Pule, a young male Nacht * Puryst Rott, Letherii, 'the' ale brewer, brother of Stoople Rott Q * Quillas Diskanar, Prince and Heir of Letheras R * Rethal, Tiste Edur, a warrior * Rhulad Sengar, Tiste Edur, Fourth and youngest Son of Tomad Sengar and Uruth * Rild, Letherii, proprietor of "Rild's", a restaurant in Letheras * Rind, a mature male Nacht * Rissarh, an employee of Tehol Beddict * Ruby, Letherii, Rat Catchers' Guild in Letheras * Rucket, Letherii, Chief Investigator, Rat Catchers' Guild in Letheras * Rud Elalle, a child * Rulith, the eunuch bodyguards of Nifadas S * Scabandari Bloodeye, Tiste Edur Soletaken Eleint, aka Father Shadow * Scint, Letherii, Rat Catchers' Guild in Letheras * Sechul Lath, Elder God * Selush, a Dresser of the Dead in Letheras * Seren Pedac, Letherii, Acquitor for Buruk the Pale in the North * Shand, an employee of Tehol Beddict * Sheltatha Lore, a daughter of Father Shadow, aka 'Sister Dusk' to the Tiste Edur * Shadow Sentinel, the shadow wraith bodyguard of Hannan Mosag * Sherp, Letherii, a deceased old man * Shurq Elalle, Letherii, a thief in Letheras * Silchas Ruin, Tiste Andii Soletaken Eleint, brother of Anomander Rake and AndaristMidnight Tides, Prologue * Sister of Cold Nights, Elder Goddess and powerful sorceress * Spite, aka 'Sister Spite', Soletaken sorceress, daughter of Draconus * Stoople Rott, Letherii, grain magnate of Fort Shake, Lether * Strong Rall, Letherii, a cut-throat in Letheras * Sukul Ankhadu, a daughter of Father Shadow, aka 'Sister Dapple' to the Tiste Edur T * Tehol Beddict, Letherii, a citizen in the capital Letheras, middle among the Beddict brothers * Tharav the Hidden. Letherii, of Chobor's Manse, Trate, Lether * Theradas Buhn, Tiste Edur, Eldest Son of the Buhn Bloodline * T'iam, Elder Goddess of the Eleint, aka 'Mother of all Dragons' * Tomad Sengar, Tiste Edur, patriarch of the Sengar Bloodline * Triban Gnol, Letherii, Chancellor of the King of Letheras * Trull Sengar, Second Son of Tomad Sengar and UruthMidnight Tides, Chapter 1 * Turble, Letherii, a citizen in Letheras * Turudal Brizad, Queen Janall’s First Consort U * Ublala Pung, a criminal in Letheras * Udinaas a Letherii slave among the Tiste Edur * Ulshun Pral, an Imass * Unn, a half-blood indigent in Letheras * Unnutal Hebaz, Letherii, Preda (Commander) of the Letherii army * Urger, a Letherii mage * Urudat, Letherii, a previous King's Champion of four generations ago * Urul, Letherii, chief server in "Huldo's" in Letheras * Urum, Letherii, proprietor of "Urum's Lenders" in Letheras * Urusan, Nerek grandmother of six orphaned grandchildren in Letheras * Uruth, Tiste Edur, matriarch of the Sengar Bloodline * Uster Taran, Letherii, a Debt-holder of Letheras V * Virrick a Letherii slave among the Tiste Edur W * ( Warlock King: see Hannan Mosag ) * Windlow, Letherii, proprietor of "Windlow's Meatgrinders" in Letheras * Withal, a Meckros weaponsmith * Wither, a shadow wraith haunting Udinaas * Wyval, lesser spawn of Starvald Demelain, the Warren of Dragons Y * Yan Tovis (Twilight), Atri-Preda at Fent Reach Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Midnight Tides